MLP: Gems and Stones/Episode 1
Moving To Canterlot is the first episode of the MLP: Gems and Stones series. Summary The Gem Sisters, along with their father, move to Canterlot and the Gems got transferred into Harmony High. Characters * Gem Sisters - Garnet Gem, Emerald Gem, Sapphire Gem, Amber Gem, Pearline Gem, and Citrine Gem (debut) * Mac Gem (debut) * Mrs. Peppermint (debut) * Ploomette (debut) Story '-FRIDAY, JULY 21-' PONYVILLE ~(Scene: Outside Gem House)~ (It is daytime. A white-coated pegasus with a red messy mane/tail is seen flying, doing loops in the sky, and busting clouds. This is Garnet Gem.) * Garnet Gem: Yeah! (busts a row of clouds) Awesome! (Down below near the garden is one of her sisters, Pearline Gem. She is a pink-coated pegasus and her purple mane/tail has a single white streak, her bangs cover one eye. She is sitting among the flowers and writing in her purple notebook. A blue bird flies by and she smiles at it. Garnet hovers up to her.) * Garnet Gem: Hey, Pearl! Come and join me! (Off she goes; Pearline rolls her eyes and goes back to writing. Another Gem Sister tries to take a peek; she is a yellow-coated Earth pony with a swirly mane/tail—Citrine Gem.) * Citrine Gem: Ooh! Whatcha writing? * Pearline Gem: Uh, just writing. Why? * Citrine Gem: I dunno. Just bored. (smiling) Do you still have that one poem about cake? That one is my favorite! * Pearline Gem: It's in my room. Here, I'll go get it. (Another one of their sisters, Sapphire Gem, enters through the back door of the house. She is a bluish-white unicorn with a blue mane/tail with long side tails, her bangs and her tail have a single sky blue streak.) * Sapphire Gem: Girls! Come on! It's lunch time! (Garnet lands roughly next to her.) * Garnet Gem: Awesome! (enters house) What are we having? * Sapphire Gem: (sighs, as Pearline and Citrine enter) Amber's right. Somepony should teach Garnet some manners. (She follows her sisters inside.) ~(Scene: Dining Room)~ (Five out of six of the sisters are here at the table, eating lasagna. Next to Sapphire is Emerald Gem; light green-coated Earth pony with messy dark green mane/tail. Their father enters from the kitchen holding a tray of lasagna; he is a pink-coated pegasus with purple mane/tail. This is Mac Gem. He sets the tray in the center of the table takes a seat with the girls.) * Mac Gem: Is Amber not with us? What could she be doing right now? * Emerald Gem: Probably busy making a dress. * Citrine Gem: Ooh! Ooh! Maybe a changeling got her and, and...turned her into a cookie! * Sapphire Gem: That's ridiculous. * Garnet Gem: Yeah. Shut up, Citrine. (Amber Gem enters; she is a pink-coated unicorn with her mane/tail curling slightly at the ends.) * Amber Gem: Oh. Daddy, lasagna again? * Mac Gem: Sorry, sweetie. It's Emerald's favorite. (to Garnet) And you, young lady, should apologize to Citrine. That's no way to talk to your sister. * Garnet Gem: But she always says weird things out loud! * Mac Gem: But that's no reason to speak to her that way. Say you're sorry. * Garnet Gem: (sighs, to Citrine) Sorry. * Citrine Gem: Awww, you're forgiven! * Mac Gem: Anyways, I have some great news to share to you girls. In a couple days, we're moving to Canterlot. * Amber Gem: (excited) REALLY?! * Mac Gem: Yeah, really! The company I work at got us a really nice house! Seven bedrooms and four bathrooms! We'll all have our own room. It even comes with a pool and a ton of land. The house is brand new, and I know you girls will love it. * Gem Sisters: Wow! * Mac Gem: And another thing. September is coming up, so I'll have to get you girls registered at Harmony High as soon as possible. * Citrine Gem: (sadly) But...that means we'll have to leave our Ponyville friends behind. * Mac Gem: But that doesn't mean they'll forget about you. (His daughters are unsure.) Come on, girls. It'll be fun. * Pearline Gem: I'm actually kind of excited for this, dad. I mean...I don't really like it here in Ponyville anyway. * Amber Gem: I mean...I'm excited and all and Canterlot is a wonderful place, but...I'm not so sure about being in a new school. * Pearline Gem: And a new school means new ponies. (Sigh.) I can't think of anything worse than that. * Mac Gem: I know you girls will love it. So after lunch, we'll start packing our things. * Gem Sisters: Okay, dad. (Once he finishes his lasagna, he goes into the kitchen.) * Sapphire Gem: I can't believe it! We'll finally have our own rooms! * Garnet Gem: Yeah. Good for all of us, especially Pearline. She'll finally have her own room to lock herself in when we bring friends over. * Pearline Gem: (sighs) I'm actually happy where I am. There's nothing wrong with being an introvert. * Emerald Gem: Yeah, Garnet. Leave Pearl alone. * Sapphire Gem: I agree. Anyways, I wonder if this new house has a basement or an attic. * Amber Gem: Ugh! Basements?! I hope not! * Citrine Gem: Ooh! I hope the kitchen is big! That means baking will be tons more fun! It’ll be like a little party! * Amber Gem: If we do get our own rooms, they better not be really small. I want to store my mannequins in my new room. * Emerald Gem: Well, we’ll find out once we get there. Now, come on. Let’s start packing. (The Gems go upstairs to start packing.) (Time skip - the next day) '-SATURDAY, JULY 22-' ~(Scene: Train station)~ (The Gems and their father, along with a couple other ponies, are here waiting for the train to arrive. They each have their own bags.) * Citrine Gem: We have our stuff. But, like...what about our furniture? * Sapphire Gem: They'll get shipped to our new house. * Mac Gem: And a couple of them are already provided for us. * Citrine Gem: Ohhhhh... (smiling) Okay! * Garnet Gem: (groans) Of all places, why Canterlot? Can't we go somewhere cooler? * Mac Gem: I understand you're not thrilled about this, Garnet, but look on the bright side. You'll have more room to do your flying, both inside and outside. Although...I think it's better if you do it outside. * Garnet Gem: So...this new house has bigger rooms? * Mac Gem: Yes. (The redheaded pegasus smirks a bit.) * Mac Gem: But...you're still not allowed to throw wild parties. Remember last Saturday? * Garnet Gem: Ugh...fine. * Mac Gem: I will still let you girls bring friends over, and I don't care how many. Just don't throw any wild parties when I'm not in the house. Is that clear? * Gem Sisters: Yes, dad. (They hear the sound of an oncoming train.) * Emerald Gem: There's our ride. (As soon as the train stops, they boarded the train.) CANTERLOT ~(Scene: Train station)~ (The train slows to a stop here. The Gem Sisters, their father, and some other passengers got off.) * Citrine Gem: New house, here we come! ~(Scene: Outside Canterlot Gem House)~ (Once the family reached their new house, they took in its appearance. It was, indeed, huge and painted white.) * Amber Gem: Oh my. It looks lovely! * Mac Gem: Indeed it does. Let's go check out the inside. (And they do so.) ~(Scene: Inside Canterlot Gem House)~ (The inside was just as nice as it look on the outside, with some of their furniture already placed here and others are already provided for them. The Gem Sisters go upstairs and go to their own bigger rooms, each of them have their own colored wallpaper: dark red for Garnet, teal for Emerald, cyan for Sapphire, pale yellow for Amber, magenta for Pearline, and orange/yellow for Citrine. Their rooms are already set up, with beds, closets, and everything else shipped from their old home. Once they got a good look at their rooms, they meet up in the hallway.) * Amber Gem: I'm already liking this! How about you girls? * Garnet Gem: (shrugs) Eh. It's alright, I guess. * Sapphire Gem: Come on, Garnet. You've got to be at least a little bit satisfied. * Pearline Gem: I know I am. I've always wanted a bigger room. * Citrine Gem: Me too! We're all gonna have a great time here! * Garnet Gem: Well...I would like it if we were someplace cooler. * Emerald Gem: (annoyed) And where would that be? Cloudsdale? You know unicorns and Earth ponies can't walk on clouds. * Garnet Gem: Well...Sapphire could just cast a spell on you four, and... * Sapphire Gem: No! Casting spells is not something I can just go all willy-nilly on! * Amber Gem: Oh! Does this place have a mall? If it does, I have to go check it out. I'll bring you girls along. (Garnet, Emerald, and Pearline are less than thrilled by the idea.) * Garnet Gem: No way! I'm gonna go and see if there's any cool stuff I can find. * Emerald Gem: And I'm gonna go apply for a job somewhere. * Sapphire Gem: Oh! I'll go with you, Emerald. * Pearline Gem: And I'll...stay home. (Time skip - two days later) '-MONDAY, JULY 24-' ~(Scene: Harmony High Office)~ (A tall, white-coated Alicorn with flowing red mane/tail sits here, looking over some paperwork for the new school year and for any new students joining the school for the first time. This is Mrs. Peppermint. As she looks over the paperwork, her assistant enters. She is a pink-coated pegasus with her mane/tail striped with teal, orange, purple, and pink. This is Ploomette.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Ploomette? * Ploomette: Mrs. Peppermint, there's somepony that needs to see you. It's Mac Gem. * Mrs. Peppermint: Thank you, Ploomette. Send him it. (Once her assistant leaves the room, Mac enters with a folder held by one wing.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Hello. You must Mac Gem. How are you doing? * Mac Gem: I'm doing fine, Ms...uh... * Mrs. Peppermint: Princess Peppermint. I'm the principal of Harmony High. And I'm assuming it's your first time here? * Mac Gem: Well...yeah. My first time here in Canterlot. I just moved here not too long ago with my daughters. * Mrs. Peppermint: And speaking of your daughters, are you here to register them for Harmony High? * Mac Gem: Yes. All six of them. This may be a bit of a surprise to you, but they're actually sextuplets. (This took Mrs. Peppermint by surprise.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Sextuplets? Oh...that's interesting. Just last year, a mare came in to register her own set of sextuplets. All-male. * Mac Gem: Wow. Ha! That is interesting! * Mrs. Peppermint: And I take it that folder holds information of them? * Mac Gem: Yes, ma'am. (He hands her the folder. She opens it and sees a picture of Mac and his daughters.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Well, they look like fine young mares. * Mac Gem: Oh, they are. (gesturing to each as he names them) Their names are Garnet, Emerald, Sapphire, Amber, Pearline, and Citrine. That's from oldest to youngest. * Mrs. Peppermint: I see. * Mac Gem: I can tell you a little bit about them if you'd like. * Mrs. Peppermint: Well...sure. Go on ahead. * Mac Gem: I won't ramble on, I promise. Garnet is really into sports, Emerald knows a whole lot about building with wood, Sapphire is practically the genius of the family, Amber loves fashion and making clothes, Pearline is a wonderful poet and musician, and Citrine is a happy little baker. * Mrs. Peppermint: Sounds like you have very talented daughters. (Mac nods with a smile.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Now...is there anything else about your daughters that I should be aware of? * Mac Gem: Well, it's about Pearline and Citrine. And...I guess Garnet as well. * Mrs. Peppermint: Care to explain? * Mac Gem: Garnet has a slight issue of not controlling her anger. Sometimes, she will resort to violence, but that rarely ever happens. Sometimes, she just rants and screams...and even swears out loud. * Mrs. Peppermint: Oh my. * Mac Gem: And Citrine. When she was just a filly, teachers have told me that she has trouble paying attention in class. They also found it a bit of a challenge to get her to sit or stand still, and she just wants to play. * Mrs. Peppermint: I see. And what about Ms. Pearline Gem? * Mac Gem: Pearline...uh, let's just say her social skills could use a lot of work. Throughout most of middle school, her teachers told me that she hardly ever talks in class. * Mrs. Peppermint: I will admit, that is very concerning. If you want, I can have the school therapist speak with the three of them individually. * Mac Gem: I don't think that will work. Garnet doesn't like to express her feelings, Pearline has a problem with new ponies, and Citrine...well...I don't know about her, though...um...Sorry, but I don't think they want to see a therapist. * Mrs. Peppermint: Okay, Mr. Gem. Now...is there anything else you can tell me about your daughters? * Mac Gem: That's pretty much it. * Mrs. Peppermint: Thank you, Mr. Gem. I'm sure your daughters will love it here. (They shake hooves before Mac proceeds to leave the office, leaving Mrs. Peppermint alone with the folder of the Gem Sisters.) (Time skip - two months later) '-WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 6-' ~(Scene: Gem House Kitchen)~ (The Gem Sisters come downstairs; Citrine is skipping happily along with her sisters.) * Mac Gem: Morning, girls! Today is a very special day! * Garnet Gem: (groans) Don't say it. * Citrine Gem: It's the first day of school! * Garnet Gem: (sarcastically) Yep. She said it. (They noticed food already set on the table.) * Garnet Gem: (uninterested) Wow. You made breakfast. That's...great, dad. * Mac Gem: Oh, Garnet. You're so stubborn. Go ahead, girls. Eat up. (They each grabbed a breakfast bar off the table; Citrine took three of them and a pink-frosted donut.) * Emerald Gem: I mean...it's great that the six of us got accepted and all, but...I don't know if I'll like it. * Amber Gem: Me neither. * Pearline Gem: I'm with these two. * Sapphire Gem: I'm actually curious to see what new things we'll learn. * Garnet Gem: That's just stuff only eggheads like you would get excited for, Sapphire! I'' just want to show all those losers what an awesome flyer I am. (''grabs her saddlebag) Well, I'm off! Last one there is an ugly mule! (Off she goes. Her sisters grab their own saddlebags and raced after her out the house.) * Mac Gem: (calling out to them) Be safe on the way there! --- To be continued...